


You don't need ice to be someone to love

by StichieMerope



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Crush, Hangover, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StichieMerope/pseuds/StichieMerope
Summary: C’era un messaggio non letto.Otabek 09.03 a.m : “Hai programmi per stasera?”Sospirò e mise via il telefono. Era colpa di Otabek se si trovava in quello stato e se aveva fatto una cosa così patetica. La sua unica colpa era quella di esistere, ma tanto bastava perché era colpa sua e basta. La giornata non era neanche iniziata, si ritrovava in hangover e lui pensava a chiedergli cosa facesse quella sera.





	

Raggomitolato in posizione fetale e le braccia a stringere forte il cuscino.

Così era come lo aveva trovato suo nonno, aprendo la porta della camera a notte fonda per controllare che fosse rientrato a casa.  Le labbra semi aperte e i capelli a coprirgli il viso. Si era addormentato coi jeans e la felpa, troppo ubriaco per toglierli. Questo dettaglio Nicolai Plisetsky non lo sapeva e l’unica cosa che provava era tenerezza; pensò che fosse tornato troppo stanco per via degli allenamenti e sorridendo appena richiuse la porta.

L’indomani Yuri si sarebbe maledetto per aver bevuto tutta quella vodka e si sarebbe vergognato. Sì, si sarebbe vergognato tantissimo perché avrebbe ricordato il motivo per cui aveva bevuto e si sarebbe vergognato perchè era indecente che un russo riuscisse a reggere l’alcool così poco, anche se il suo corpo non era abituato ad assumerne. In realtà l’alcool gli faceva davvero schifo, lo disgustava e non aveva mai avuto necessità di bere e non pensava che sarebbe mai accaduto. Almeno prima di quella sera.

Fu il mal di testa a svegliarlo. Batté ritmicamente alle sue tempie prima che potesse farlo la musica della sua sveglia. Gemette, facendo ricadere indietro la testa e coprendosi il viso con le mani. Sentiva il viso caldo e il contatto delle sue mani fredde sulla sua pelle fu un sollievo inatteso.

Riaprì gli occhi, voltando il capo verso destra, dal lato della finestra. La luce filtrava con toni caldi dai fori delle persiane. Il rumore di vita e di traffico della strada sottostante arrivò alle sue orecchie e d’istinto voltò il capo dalla parte opposta, verso il muro accanto al suo letto dove la parete non si poteva più intravedere per l’immensa quantità di poster affissi caoticamente; alcuni erano lacerati, altri erano affissi sopra almeno due strati di fogli perché non c’era più spazio ed era troppo pigro per staccare i vecchi, così aveva semplicemente sepolto ciò che non gli interessava più sotto altra carta.

Cercò tra le coperte il suo cellulare e sbloccò lo schermo. 09.43, aveva dormito troppo. Si chiese perché la sveglia non avesse suonato, poi si ricordò che non aveva gli allenamenti quella mattina.

C’era un messaggio non letto.

Otabek 09.03 a.m : “Hai programmi per stasera?”

Sospirò e mise via il telefono. Era colpa di Otabek se si trovava in quello stato e se aveva fatto una cosa così patetica. La sua unica colpa era quella di esistere, ma tanto bastava perché era _colpa sua e basta._ La giornata non era neanche iniziata, si ritrovava in hangover e _lui_ pensava a chiedergli cosa facesse quella sera.

Non voleva vederlo, non da sobrio. Anzi, non voleva vederlo affatto. Yuri aveva deciso che Otabek era una brutta persona in fondo, che faceva schifo e che gli stava sul cazzo perché era inopportuno.  
Gli stava così tanto sul cazzo che riprese il telefono e… niente, non fece niente. Decise che gli avrebbe scritto dopo e rigettò il cellulare tra le coperte.

Dopo un’ora Yuri stava meglio, si era forzato a bere un tè caldo che il suo gatto sgusciando tra le sue gambe, decidendo che non ci fosse posto migliore per camminare nell’intera casa, fece quasi rovesciare durante il tragitto dalla cucina al divano. Una volta sdraiato e messo comodo riprese il telefono, riaprì la chat di Otabek e la fissò a lungo. Pensò che, in fondo, non aveva nulla da perdere e che se proprio doveva urlargli addosso sarebbe stato più soddisfacente di persona.

  
Plisetsky 11.02 a.m: “A che ora ci vediamo?”

Otabek si era trasferito in Russia qualche mese prima, dopo l’offerta da parte di un coach che l’aveva notato alle finali del Grand Prix e aveva insistito per averlo sotto la sua ala. Aveva affittato un monolocale malconcio e passava il suo tempo tra gli allenamenti, qualche lezione svogliata di russo, le uscite con Yuri e, se non riusciva a dormire, qualche videogioco poco impegnativo.

Non si rese neanche conto di essere arrivato, i venti minuti di cammino passarono in fretta o forse aveva accelerato troppo il passo ed erano diventati dieci. Suonò il campanello, gli venne aperto senza chiedere chi fosse. Salì i tre piani di scale e trovò Otabek ad aspettarlo alla porta con la sua solita espressione indecifrabile. Indossava una felpa verde e i pantaloni neri della tuta, probabilmente gli stessi vestiti che indossava in casa. Gli fece un cenno con la testa e se ne stette appoggiato all’anta della porta in attesa che lui entrasse. A Yuri faceva male lo stomaco e aveva già voglia di prendere Otabek a pugni. Mugugnò un salutò, tentennò un attimo ed entrò in casa, lasciandolo indietro a richiudere la porta.

Casa di Otabek aveva le pareti interamente bianche, bianche di un bianco sporco. Nella stanza l’arredo era praticamente essenziale: il letto, la tv e l’armadio da una parte e una piccola cucina con forno a gas e un tavolo minuscolo dall’altro. Restava ancora un lieve tanfo di fumo da parte del vecchio proprietario che, a quanto pareva, aveva impregnato qualsiasi cosa col vizio di fumare in casa. Otabek, cresciuto da fumatori, non ci faceva caso neanche se glielo si faceva notare, ma per quanto fosse un tanfo appena percettibile, a Yuri saltava sempre subito al naso appena entrava in casa e scompariva man mano.

Sentì la porta chiudersi alle sue spalle.  
“Ma si può sapere che film dobbiamo vedere?” chiese, voltandosi verso l’amico ed incrociando le braccia. Gli occhi sfuggivano per guardarsi intorno, per focalizzarsi su altro e si sforzò di tenerli il più possibile su Otabek prima che potesse sospettare qualcosa di strano in lui.

“Non lo so, non sapevo scegliere” rispose, avviandosi verso il letto.

Si stese di pancia in giù, aprì il portatile e pescò la cartella dei film.

“Se non ce l’ho possiamo vederlo in streaming. Yuri, allora, questi sono quelli che ho, quale vu-…. ma perché sei lì impalato davanti alla porta?”

Yuri prese un respiro e lo raggiunse, sedendosi accanto a lui lentamente, quasi avesse paura di farsi male toccando il letto. Non voleva sedersi e ancor meno voleva vedere un film, non sarebbe riuscito a concentrarsi abbastanza neanche per la più stupida delle commedie americane da quattro soldi. Otabek continuava a guardarlo, perché continuava a guardarlo? Non era la prima volta che si comportava in modo strano, forse non ci stava dando peso più del solito anche se era l’unica persona insieme a lui nella stanza ed era ovvio lo stesse guardando perché non c’erano altre opzioni, non c’erano altre persone da guardare.

Otabek gli rivolse un’espressione piuttosto scettica. Sembrava come se fosse accaduto un pezzo di conversazione, che già gli avesse chiesto come andasse, lui gli avesse risposto che andava tutto bene e allora lui gli rivolgeva quell’espressione lì e invece Otabek anticipava i tempi e gliela rivolgeva prima ancora di spiccicare parola.

“Decidi tu, va bene uguale” sbuffò  
“Io volevo vedere Zootropolis” propose Otabek.

“… un cartone animato?”

“Cos’hai contro i cartoni animati?” disse Otabek, come se volesse interrogarlo per qualche crimine di cui era sospettato e forse lo stava davvero accusando di qualcosa di grave.

“Niente, non pensavo fossi tipo da quel genere di cose” si affrettò a rispondere, sull’allerta. A Yuri i film d’animazione piacevano molto, ma evitava di darlo a vedere perché nessuno dei suoi coetanei li guardava più. Non che avesse amici della sua età che potessero prenderlo in giro e neanche gli sarebbe importato molto, ma l’ultima cosa che voleva era marcare l’immagine di “gattino” che gli avevano affibbiato le sue fan e tutto ciò nonostante il suo pessimo carattere. Di conseguenza Yuri Plisetsky non poteva dare spunti per pensare che fosse collegato a qualcosa “per bambini” e _tenero._ Piuttosto avrebbe fatto un bagno nelle acque russe in pieno gennaio.

“Io guardo tutto” affermò Otabek.

“Zootropolis l’ho già visto”, ammise Yuri, accennando una smorfia imbarazzata.

Non c’era motivo per imbarazzarsi con Otabek. Non faceva mai capire cosa stesse davvero pensando, ma era sicuro che non pensasse  che fosse piccolo e stupido o qualcosa di brutto su di lui. Probabilmente non pensava nulla di davvero brutto su nessuno, non era sicuro che ne fosse capace. Faceva un po’ amaramente ridere che le prime parole che gli aveva rivolto erano state “Sei sempre così stronzo?” per aver rifiutato l’invito di Jean-Jacques Leroy e si era sentito in colpa subito dopo perché, in qualche modo, sapeva di aver detto una cazzata.

Il giorno dopo Otabek Altin gli disse che, quando erano piccoli e avevano frequentato lo stesso ritiro estivo di danza classica, l’aveva notato perché aveva trovato in lui gli indimenticabili occhi di un soldato. Era ironico che glielo avesse detto dopo averlo salvato da un paio di adolescenti in escandescenza, sbucando all’improvviso in quel vicolo. Non avrebbe potuto avere un tempismo migliore. Gli aveva lanciato il casco tra le mani, spronandolo a salire a bordo ed erano fuggiti via, dileguandosi tra le vie di Barcellona.

 “L’eroe del Kazakhstan rapisce la fata di Russia” era il titolo che allegato alla loro foto aveva fatto il giro del mondo prima che potessero lasciare il quartiere. Yuri non riusciva a spiegarsi come fossero riuscite a mettere a fuoco in modo così nitido la moto in movimento... con dei telefoni cellulari.

“Oh, ma davvero?”

Fece quasi finta di sembrare stupito, senza impegnarsi più di tanto. Sapeva che l’atteggiamento schifato di Plisetsky verso il mondo era quasi tutto fumo e se lo vedeva a piangere al finale di Titanic, ma quell’insinuazione decise che l’avrebbe risparmiata per un’altra volta.

“Se vuoi lo riguardo!” si affrettò a dirgli. Non  aveva cambiato idea, non era in vena per una serata film, ma se Otabek voleva vederlo allora era disposto anche a riguardarlo e a sperare che fosse così concentrato a guardarlo da non notare i suoi occhi e il suo corpo che invocavano aiuto e progettavano la fuga. Iniziava a mancargli l’effetto dell’alcool e i suoi occhi cercarono distrazione tra le pareti spoglie e decisamente poco interessanti dell’appartamento.

“No no, non è un problema” rispose, mettendosi a sedere e ritornando più alto del russo.

Yuri mugugnò, non riusciva ad aprire le labbra.

“Yurochka…?”

Yuri impallidì a sentirsi chiamare in quel modo. Quel soprannome era la prova che Otabek aveva capito qualcosa o forse tutto. L’unico a usarlo era suo nonno, non gli dispiaceva che Otabek lo usasse, anche se l’aveva fatto solo una volta quando Yuri era inciampato e si era fatto male alla caviglia, due giorni prima di una competizione; era così preoccupato di non poter più pattinare. Aveva spiaccicato la testa sul petto del kazako, lasciandosi abbracciare, ed erano stati nel silenzio assoluto finché Otabek, probabilmente nel tentativo di tornare a respirare e togliersi il suo peso di dosso, l’aveva chiamato dolcemente e gli aveva detto di tirarsi su e che probabilmente stava esagerando. L’aveva riaccompagnato a casa per non fargli forzare la caviglia e gli aveva chiesto con tutta la serietà se dovesse portarlo su in braccio, visto che casa sua non aveva l’ascensore. Yuri era arrossito ed era sgusciato nel portone dicendogli che stava benissimo, che non c’era bisogno e che andava di fretta perché suo nonno lo stava aspettando per cenare.

Yuri guardò Otabek negli occhi solo per un attimo. Chinò il capo verso il basso, cercando di pensare a un modo per uscirne.

“Vuoi dirmi o no cos’hai che non va?”  
“Fatti i cazzi tuoi” gli aveva soffiato contro e aveva strinto i denti. Si alzò dal letto, maledicendosi, e fece un passo indietro. Guardò la porta speranzoso, gli balenò il pensiero di scappar via e poi guardò Otabek. Si sentiva in trappola.

Otabek non rispose, rimase lì a fissarlo. L’espressione indecifrabile che aveva sempre, come se non gli avesse detto nulla di che, come se essere quasi mandato a quel paese non lo toccasse più di tanto.

Voleva tirargli un pugno in faccia, voleva che avesse una qualche reazione. Andava bene anche che lo picchiasse, qualunque cosa purché smettesse di guardarlo in silenzio.

Si fece coraggio, tirò un sospiro e torno a sedersi sul letto, dandogli le spalle col capo chino quasi a voler sprofondare tra le proprie ginocchia.

Avvertì un movimento dietro di lui e qualcosa toccargli la testa. Erano le dita di Otabek che gli stavano accarezzando i capelli. Non se lo meritava. Si voltò di scatto, tirandosi sulle ginocchia e tentò di afferrargli il polso per bloccarlo, ma si pietrificò con il braccio in aria e la mano aperta ad afferrare il vuoto. Otabek l’aveva abbracciato, il suo corpo lo sovrastava e le sue braccia lo avvolgevano completamente, impendendogli di muoversi. Lasciò ricadere il braccio su quello di lui e strinse debolmente, quasi a volersi flebilmente aggrapparsi. Quando lo liberò dall’abbraccio a Yuri parve che gli stessero rubando qualcosa, forse era l’ossigeno che gli mancò d’un tratto.

Si portò le mani al volto. Come era arrivato a cedere così? Se questo era avere dei sentimenti per qualcuno  pensò che poteva benissimo farne a meno. Non poteva comportarsi in modo più patetico. _Vaffanculo, Altin._

“Sicuro che non hai niente di dirmi?” lo interrogò, premunendosi che non suonasse una domanda retorica più di quanto fosse.

“Non penso che ti piacerebbe saperlo” sussurrò, con il volto tra le mani.

“Questo, se permetti, lo decido io”

Dapprima osservò dalle fessure tra le dita, poi si liberò il viso dalle mani e guardò Otabek dritto negli occhi. Sembrava quasi che lo stesse sfidando, probabilmente nel tentativo di puntare sull’orgoglio per estorcergli cosa gli passasse nella testa.

Si sollevò sulle ginocchia per quanto potè, poggiò le mani sulle sue spalle nel tentativo di non sbilanciarsi. Non si diede il tempo di prendere respiro o il coraggio sarebbe scivolato via per far posto all’aria. Fu un bacio impacciato, dato con foga, che fece perdere l’equilibrio ad entrambi.

Ricadde su di lui, quasi a cavalcioni, con il viso nell’incavo del suo collo.

L’imbarazzo gli impediva di rialzare la testa e temette che Otabek lo scaraventasse giù dal letto; invece se lo strinse al petto con cura.

“Otabek, io…” cercò di spiegare, quando fu libero di potersi sollevare sui gomiti e guardarlo negli occhi.

Non gli fu permesso, Otabek lo mise a tacere posando il palmo della mano sulle sue labbra.

“Non c’è bisogno, lo sapevo” accennò la smorfia di un sorriso.

“Aspetta” strillò Yuri “ _Tu lo sapevi_. Dovevi dirmelo”

“Non lo pensavo possibile, mi hai battuto sul tempo anche su questo, non ti bastavano le lezioni di danza?” rispose, prendendolo in giro e accarezzando la guancia del russo, che nel frattempo era arrossito piuttosto visibilmente. “...ma non mi dispiace essere superato da te, se il risultato è questo” aggiunse, tirandosi su abbastanza da raggiungere il viso di Yuri e poggiare le proprie labbra sulle sue.

Non c’era nessuno oltre Otabek che vedesse in lui più pregi umani di quanti ne meritasse. Tolti i pattini ai piedi era come se di lui restasse solo la sua pesante patina di arroganza. Se prima di allora poteva aspirare all’ammirazione pura di qualcuno solo come pattinatore adesso sentiva che restava qualcosa di buono fuori dal ghiaccio, qualcosa a cui aveva concesso a poco a poco di venir fuori. Si strinse forte a al corpo di Otabek, strofinando il viso contro il suo petto.

Con lui era soltanto Yuri, aveva sedici anni ed era felice.

 

                                                                                        

 

 

 

                                                                                                              

 

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!  
> Mi sento come se pubblicassi per la prima volta in vita mia talmente tanto tempo /anni *coffcoff*/ è passato da quando ho terminato qualcosa. Spero che questa One-shot vi sia piaciuta, a presto!  
> xx


End file.
